


Lap Dance

by Kittie



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover worked sucked. It really, really did. No matter how many times someone tried to fetish-ize the entire scenario Richard knew how nitty-gritty the places were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Dance

Undercover worked sucked. It really,  _really_  did. No matter how many times someone tried to fetish-ize the entire scenario Richard knew how nitty-gritty the places were. How many close calls he’s had going under and yet he hasn’t stopped. Not once. Not even when one man slipped something into his water bottle and tried to force him in a shower. There were more than enough of those scenarios to warrant he need to stop but he never did.

That’s what landed him here tonight with nothing more than tight leather pants combined with a shirt so tight if he tried to move he’d rip it open. That’s what the clients were looking for as they made their picks of the flock. Drug them. Bag them. Sell them. The prettier the better. It just so happened that this weeks special was black hair blue eyed girls and guys. 

"Hey, Matt, you’re up." A grossly over weight man spoke. He coughs a smoker’s cough that makes Dick wince. He can’t believe this asshole runs the gig. No matter, he gives his best smile and slips into his assigned booth. What meets his eyes as he walks in causes his steps to falter.

"What are you—"

"Wow. Must be my lucky night." Jason’s there throwing a cocky-shit eating grin right his way. It makes Dick’s blood boil. He hates Jason so much right now. Especially so after New York. He went so far as to wish the man was dead— but then again if Jason was here he wasn’t anywhere else killing anyone else. Perhaps this could work in his favor.

"Hardly," Dick rolls his eyes, shutting the door behind him, "Why are you here?" He hisses out, sliding towards the man with natural grace. The gunslinger has to lick his lips at the sudden feeling of their dryness.

"Y’know. Getting rid of a pest problem. Your welcome." Jason’s all cock at this point. Fingers drumming against the arms of the blood red sofa.

Great. He had  _enough_  problems as it was.

"No. Pretend you’re having a good time. Cameras." Richard huffs under his breath. He moves to the musics. It’s not that hard to just forget why he’s here. Why he’s been working here for all these weeks— then Jason opens his mouth again.

"Shit, Dick." He hisses, hands grabbing as some presented flesh on his ass. Oh. Right. He remembered what theme was tonight, "Shit. Shit." The man suddenly isn’t so cocky anymore. He’s more grabby than anything.

Well, seemed that Dick might have reignited that childhood crush in the poor Todd. Oh well. He’d get his money’s worth then beat the shit out of the younger man when they were both on rooftops. That would be a lot easier to explain rather than telling Bruce his brother felt him out and killed their guy.

_… Man this night sucked._


End file.
